InDeep
by Na-chan
Summary: *Chapter 9 up* Yaoi. Omi is going to save Nagi. Please r/r
1. If You Say Goodbye

  
  
  
  
**  
In Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **All names, characters, etc., all belong to Koyasu Takehito &   
Project Weiz.  
  
**Warnings: **Yaoi (m/m pairings). If you don't like it, then leave. If it's against   
your religion or the thought of two guys kissing sickens you go away.   
Don't even bother reading any further. This is my first attempt at a yaoi and   
flamers will not be tolerated. But for all you other good folks, come on in,   
into Na-chan's little house of pure madness! Other things which I've   
changed or added was due to the fact that this is an AU, taking part in an   
alternate universe and thereby does not necessarily have to follow the same   
conventional rules of the series. Oh yeah, and OCC-iness! At first I tried   
making them sound like the characters, but then it wouldn't be as fun, ne?   
There's also a bit of a language issue here. Apparently their mothers' didn't   
wash their mouths out with soap when they cursed.  
  
^_^;  
  
That's okay, heee! Neither did mine!  
  
**Chapter 1  
If You Say Goodbye**  
  
"Up again late last night, ne?" Yoji asked locking his arm playfully around   
Omi, firmly holding him into place. "So, Omittichi," he said closing one eye   
and pressing his cheek against the other's. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Girl?"  
  
Yoji smiled, suddenly poking at his ribs. "Is she cute?"  
  
Omi yelped, jumping away from the blonde. "What are you talking about,   
Yoji?"  
  
"Hey," a voice said, swinging the door open. Omi breathed a gracious sigh   
of relief as he flopped back down to his mattress. "YOJI!" Ken hollered   
rushing up to the other, who was now pulling both cigarette and lighter   
from out of his pocket. "I've been looking all over for you. Aya's all by   
himself out there!"  
  
_Shht! Shht!_  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Yoji asked, trying to light the damned thing.  
  
_Shht! Shht! Shht!_  
  
Ken growled, snatching it away from his comrade.  
  
_Shhhttt!_  
  
And lit it. Running his thumb across the metal wheel and getting it finally to   
work. Yoji paused, either too shocked that it worked or of the fact that the   
flame was just inches away from his face, the orange glow dancing softly   
across his smooth features. "You just left him there," Ken scolded. "Right   
before rush hour! The place 's packed..."  
  
Yoji grabbed back the lighter, stuffing it back into his pocket, reluctantly   
following an annoyed Ken as they walked out of the room. "Yeah," he said   
not even bothering to feign modesty. "With ladies who are just dying to   
see me."  
  
"Yoji!"  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
Omi blinked for a second and then bolted right out of bed, rushing to catch   
up. "Wait, Ken-kun! I'm coming too!"  
  
Ken turned, then seeing the weighing bags on his face said, "Hey, get some   
rest. We'll handle it today."  
  
"Oh, did Omi tell you?" Yoji added glancing sideways at the chibi. Omi   
blushed, his whole face gone red.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The little bugger finally has someone."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Didn't say." Yoji answered, their voices trailing off as they disappeared   
down the hall, into the main heart of the building, getting even more harder   
to hear as they both lowered their own voices. "Must be someone special."  
  
Omi fell back to the bed, closing both eyes remembering.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why?" Omi retorted glaring daggers at the youngest Schwarz assassin.  
  
Naoe smiled, stepping forward a few paces, planting a light kiss on his lips.   
Omi leaned forward, melting into the kiss. Then, after realizing what he was   
doing, stepped back hastily away. Breaking away he looked down, ashamed   
of what he had done.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He choked avoiding the other's gaze.  
  
"Because," Nagi said caressing Omi's chin, bringing up so that their faces   
were almost level.  
  
"Na-chan!" The young Weiss cried, holding on to the small figure in tight   
embrace, as if worried that he too would soon slip away.  
  
_Soon,_ Nagi thought directly linking with the other, letting him roam around   
freely in his own thoughts. _Soon this all will be over. The missions, the   
rivalry, everything. Just give me some time._  
  
*End flashback*  
  
**Author's Note: **Gee, I could sure use some more time, too.  
  
Omi: "Cracker..."  
  
*Sweatdrop* Not THAT kinda time! Well...it's my first attempt at a   
Weiss fic. Come to think of it, it's also my first attempt at a yaoi, so don't   
know how it turned out. Don't know if I'll continue. Perhaps if people like it.   
I'm a sucker for reviews. Probably will cause I had already started on writing   
the next chapter before realizing how much this first chapter was needed.   
Actually, it was Yoji and Omi who made me do it. Woke me up around 3:00   
AM and decided to run with the idea. So, what did ya think?  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  
  



	2. Looking Back at Tomorrow

  
  
  
  
**  
In Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **All names, characters, etc., all belong to Koyasu Takehito &   
Project Weiz.  
  
**Warnings: **Same as before. Yaoi (m/m pairings). If you don't like it, then   
leave. If it's against your religion or the thought of two guys kissing sickens   
you go away. Don't even bother reading any further. This is my first   
attempt at a yaoi and flamers will not be tolerated. But for all you other good   
folks, come on in, into Na-chan's little house of pure madness! Other things   
which I've changed or added was due to the fact that this is an AU, taking   
part in an alternate universe and thereby does not necessarily have to   
follow the same conventional rules of the series. Oh yeah, and OCC-iness!   
At first I tried making them sound like the characters, but then it wouldn't be   
as fun, ne? There's also a bit of a language issue here. Apparently their   
mothers' didn't wash their mouths out with soap when they cursed.  
  
^_^;  
  
That's okay, heee! Neither did mine!  
  
**Chapter 2  
Looking Back at Tomorrow**  
  
"OOOOOMMMMIII!!"  
  
Omi winced, forgetting he'd been dozing. And looked down. The dead   
flower he'd been trimming beheaded, ending sharply in a raised point. The   
shears glistened in his hand, almost as if in silent accusation. When, he   
wondered, becoming lost into endless thought.  
  
_Soon this all will be over..._  
  
Was it? Omi debated, turning the matter over in his mind. After that last   
night, he hadn't either seen or had heard any word from Naoe.  
  
_The missions, the rivalry, everything..._  
  
Days passed and they hadn't received any missions from Persia. Manx   
stopped coming abruptly after. Even Schwarz, their dark counterparts had   
disappeared, leaving naught but a memory. Everything had changed.  
  
"Omi," the voice said approaching swiftly from behind. "Look what you've   
done!" Bending down and picking up the dark petals, and began ranting on   
about something.  
  
"Hey Omi," Yoji said, his voice full of concern. "You better get that   
cleaned."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
He looked down at his hand, the blood trailing quickly as it made its way   
down, staining the white floor as it landed.  
  
"It's gonna get infected if you don't," the blond said moving to get the   
FirstAid kit. Omi followed, seating himself right next to on a stool. Yoji   
turned, after rumaging through the white box, disinfectant and bandage   
readily in hand.   
  
He leaned close, their noses barely touching. Omi leaned back, bracing   
himself from falling off, his grip tightening along the sides of the stool. "I   
bet you were thinking of a girl when you did it."  
  
"...did...what?" Omi asked, fear rising in his voice.  
  
"What?" Yoji laughed, snatching up Omi's hand, carefully applying the   
disinfectant, then slapped on the bandage. "What do you think?"  
  
Omi sighed. Defeated, finally giving it up. "Nothing." Then in a lower voice,   
"I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think," a familiar voice said from behind.  
  
"Manx!" They exclaimed simultaneously, as if on cue turning around and   
facing the redhead.  
  
"...so long as you take the mission."  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
He looked down at the man, slowly rising to his feet. "He who serves a   
greater evil is always evil himself. I am a hunter. Weiss."  
  
"Die!" The man yelled, weakly striking at the boy.  
  
Omi dodged, letting hold of silver darts, neatly imbedding all three in his   
chest.  
  
"Come on," Ken said baring bugnucks. "Let's finish this."  
  
The other watched as they continued, killing all the rest.  
  
_Omi..._a distant spectre whispered, head slightly bowed, concealling tears.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We have a problem." Crawford said masking his surprise. The other   
having entered so quietly that even he hadn't noticed, even with his   
precious gift. He sighed, his back to the sun, silhouetting his dark form as   
he rose. "Nagi."  
  
"Nagi?" Schuldich quirked, showing apparent disinterest in the subject. "I   
think you're mistaken, Crawford. He's one of us now, remember?"  
  
"I had a vision last night. Here," he then added, carefully tossing him both   
items.  
  
_Bastard..._Schuldich thought looking solomnly at them both. Running a   
finger over it, easily slicing his soft skin. "Awfully sharp, ne?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Crawford asked. "I'm not asking you to peel apples."  
  
**Author's Note: **Thank you everybody for reviewing! Your reviews are   
wonderful, entirely making this fic possible. I'm so glad everyone liked it. I   
had my doubts. I thought nobody would like it or that I'd get seriously   
flamed. Thankfully that didn't happen.   
  
(Jumps up and down.) I did it, I did it! Fic #2! You see, I have this   
thing about fics. This is the second fic series-wise that I had started, the   
first receiving so little reviews in such a long period of time that I knew one   
liked it. After a short while after plotting out exactly where everything was   
supposed to fall, I lost interest in the series and then stopped collecting it   
altogether. That's why I need feedback. It's the thing that keeps me going.   
Say what want, just absolutely NO flaming. (Those people shouldn't be   
this reading this right now and are really stupid for not reading the   
warnings.)  
  
So, what's coming up next in the next chapter? Seriously, I don't   
know. I'm in the same boat as you guys. I'm just going wherever the ride   
takes me, letting my fingers just fly across the keyboard then looking back   
and say wow. But I'm biased. I'm the author for crying out loud. I want to   
know, what do you all think?  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  
  



	3. Bittersweet Night to Remember

  
  
  
  
**  
In_Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **All names, characters, etc., all belong to Koyasu Takehito &   
Project Weiz.  
  
**Warnings: **Same as before. Yaoi (m/m pairings). If you don't like it, then   
leave. If it's against your religion or the thought of two guys kissing sickens   
you go away. Don't even bother reading any further. This is my first   
attempt at a yaoi and flamers will not be tolerated. But for all you other good   
folks, come on in, into Na-chan's little house of pure madness! Other things   
which I've changed or added was due to the fact that this is an AU, taking   
part in an alternate universe and thereby does not necessarily have to   
follow the same conventional rules of the series. Oh yeah, and OCC-iness!   
At first I tried making them sound like the characters, but then it wouldn't be   
as fun, ne? There's also a bit of a language issue here. Apparently their   
mothers' didn't wash their mouths out with soap when they cursed.  
  
^_^;  
  
That's okay, heee! Neither did mine!  
  
** Chapter 3  
Bittersweet Night to Remember**  
  
_Omi..._a distant spectre whispered, head slightly bowed, concealling tears.  
  
"Don't tell me," a voice said quietly from beside him. "That you've fallen for   
him."  
  
"Fallen for who?" He asked coldly, reverting back instantly to his regular   
self, returning back to that cold-hearted demeanor. Schuldich... he thought,   
using one hand to slowly wipe away tears at both eyes. He turned around,   
fully facing the redheaded German, the one person he didn't quite possibly   
need seeing him like this.  
  
You can't hide it forever. Schuldich frowned, leaning against the tall   
building. "He'll break you, Nagi," he said circling around the small figure,   
acting unconcerned with the matter, as if he didn't even give a damn. He   
moved up so suddenly, giving the other little if any time to react. He looked   
down at Naoe, who had found himself quickly pinned to the hard wall. "He'll   
never feel what you feel. He'll never make you happy."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Schuldich, however stayed, ignoring Nagi's glare, pressing him up against   
the cold surface, whispering lightly in his ear. "He's Weiss," he said cruelly   
capturing the other's lips in his own, trailing his hand down Nagi's chin.   
"Like us." He sighed, running a hand through the soft hair. "They're not so   
different from us, ne? Assassins, Nagi. Cold-blooded murders."  
  
"We're not murderers." Nagi put, pressing himself closer against the hard   
wall.  
  
Schuldich paused, tightly wrapping both arms around the small other.   
Looking down Nagi flinched as if bitten, catching sight of the pale hand, of   
the thin scar adorning it. Sünde groaned, snapping his hand back in an   
attempt to quickly hide it from view. Too late. Nagi caught it, turning it over   
gently in his own.  
  
"Your hand..."  
  
"Is nothing." _Compared to what I'm about to do now. _He leaned closer,   
pressing up against Nagi's body. He smiled, feeling the other shudder   
helpless from beneath.  
  
"Schu..."  
  
He let his fingers trail down Nagi's chin, tracing the thin jawline, proceeding   
down past the slight collar, placently wrapping both arms around his small   
waist.  
  
"Na-chan."  
  
He shifted, moving one hand back to his left pocket. Silently wincing,   
accidentally brushing a finger up and against the sharp edge, reopening the   
old wound.  
  
"...don't."  
  
The plea was so silent. Nagi... Schuldich paused, depicting fear still   
lingering in the soft whisper.  
  
"Is it worth it?"  
  
The other froze in his grip, too scared to even move.  
  
"Is it worth all of this pain?" Schuldich released, letting go of the dagger,   
letting go of Naoe. "Listen," he said letting the sentence hang for a while.   
"Nagi... I'm not supposed to say this, but just don't get involved. Whatever   
you may have..."  
  
"Schu..." Nagi whispered sinking weakly to the ground, watching as the   
other was about to leave. "I want out out."  
  
"Nagi..." he trailed off, stopping for a moment. "I'm going to forget you ever   
said that." He looked down at the other, who was now crouching low to the   
ground. _Move on, _he thought, reaching out to the other. _The past is the   
past. You can't let it eat away at you. _He turned around, moving away from the   
other. _You can be free of it any time you want. Just let it go. _He sighed,   
wishing he could comfort the small child. But every man has his sorrow, his   
own cross he must bear. "I'm going back." He said casting his gaze up,   
looking up at the bright moon.  
  
**Author's Note: **Jeez, I suck. Didn't get quite where I wanted, but perhaps I   
did. I still have the next chapter for one thing. Hopefully, I can still   
incorporate some of those cool ideas I'd written down earlier in these   
upcoming chapters. Yes, I said chapters. Which means you have to put up   
with this shit just a little bit longer. Pleeeeasse?  
  
I absolutely have no idea of what to write, but wasn't that exactly   
what I was saying in the beginning? (Sigh.) So, how was it? Was it good,   
was it bad? Or was it completely out of line? What do you think?  
  
Omi: "It sucked."  
  
Aya: "She hasn't mentioned me once."  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  



	4. Kitty in the House

  
  
  
  
**  
In_Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **All names, characters, etc., all belong to Koyasu Takehito &   
Project Weiz.  
  
**Warnings: **Yaoi (m/m pairings). If you don't like it, then leave. If it's against   
your religion or the thought of two guys kissing sickens you go away.   
Don't even bother reading any further. This is my first attempt at a yaoi and   
flamers will not be tolerated. But for all you other good folks, come on in,   
into Na-chan's little house of pure madness! Other things which I've   
changed or added was due to the fact that this is an AU, taking part in an   
alternate universe and thereby does not necessarily have to follow the same   
conventional rules of the series. Oh yeah, and OCC-iness! At first I tried   
making them sound like the characters, but then it wouldn't be as fun, ne?   
There's also a bit of a language issue here. Apparently their mothers' didn't   
wash their mouths out with soap when they cursed.  
  
^_^;  
  
That's okay, heee! Neither did mine!  
  
** Chapter 4  
Kitty in the House**  
  
Faint silver rays silhouetted the youngest Schwarz as he cast his gaze   
downwards. Before him stood nothing, save for an astoundingly long   
descent extending far into darkness. Shit. Carelessness on his own part had   
almost cost him his life as he nearly just about overran the narrow cliff   
edge.  
  
_Omi..._Nagi thought stumbling, his small body wracked with injury upon   
injury. "Stop," he yelped, his slight body roughly pushed back, swept   
across close to the edge. _I need you... _Crouching down, bent low to one   
knee.  
  
"You didn't have to follow."  
  
He stayed where he landed, head bent down, avoiding the cold gaze of the   
other.  
  
"You didn't have to come back."  
  
Schuldich. He turned around. The redheaded German standing stiffly before   
him, blocking escape.  
  
"Where are you going, Naoe?" The killer asked pouncing suddenly on the   
other, nearly knocking him breathless, straddling his thin stomach. Nagi   
gasped, trying in a weak attempt to push the man off. Unsuccessful.  
  
"Tsukiyono," the man sneered, eyes shining, catching silver in the dim   
light. "You can't hide it forever. You can't protect him forever."  
  
"Don't touch him," Nagi cried thrusting his hands down, giving in to the   
other, giving in to defeat, succuumbing to the other's torment. If he was   
lucky this would all be over shortly. A passing memory.  
  
"You're just like them, koi." Schuldich said tracing the metal barrel across   
Nagi's temple. _You shouldn't be here... _He swallowed, closing both eyes in   
disguist. Wincing, feeling the cool fingers trace soft lines across his pale   
skin. _You shouldn't have come back..._  
  
"Leave me alone," Nagi spat slipping out from underneath the wild German,   
quickly bolting away.  
  
_Nagi..._ Withdrawing the hidden blade from his sleeve Schuldich reopened the old   
wound, hurling the sharp dagger, grinning once again as he did. Whistling   
softly as it went, flying in full speed towards the other. Prodigy turned,   
eyes widening in response, sensing the attack. If only for a moment... Too   
late. He paused, as if in a daze, looking calmly down at the imbedded   
dagger in his side, wrapping a slender hand gently around the red hilt.  
  
"Don't." Schuldich warned, placing a hand mockingly on his small shoulder.   
Nagi glared menacingly back, a look promising only death if he moved. His   
hand grasped the cold handle. "It'll only bleed more." And removed it,   
releasing the blood-stained dagger, letting it fall soundlessly on the   
ground.  
  
He struck, eyes glaring crimson as he did, thrusting the startled German   
away, pinning him helplessly against the nearest tree.  
  
"Nagi..." he said locking gazes with the other. "Think of what you're doing.   
They'll never trust you, wouldn't even hesitate to kill you on sight."  
  
Nagi collapsed, dropping down to both knees, one hand clutching his left   
side, blood seeping out of the wound, slipping slowly into a deep sleep.  
  
--  
  
"Can you believe that he said that?" Yoji asked brushing aside a stray lock   
which had fallen, slipping it back carelessly into place.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hidaka said smiling, closing both eyes remembering. "But   
who--"  
  
_tap! tap!_  
  
"Visitors?" Ken whispered looking down at his watch, the blank face   
reading midnight. "At this late hour?"  
  
Yoji nodded, moving to one side of the door.  
  
"Hello?" Ken asked pulling up the sliding door of the Koneko, almost going   
white as he did. Yoji moved, producing a thin wire at hand, pulling it taught   
around the throat of their guest, dragging him silently inside. Ken sighed,   
sliding the door back down into place.  
  
**Author's Note: **Kon'nichi wa minna-san! I'm back and well...don't exactly   
know what to write. I kinda know, but ohhh...will you hate me?  
  
Nagi: (Looks at script for next chapter.) "Aaaaahh! You're going to--"  
  
(Cover's Nagi's mouth.) You're not supposed to say that! v_v;  
  
Omi: "Do I get any action?"  
  
OMI! Anyways, I  
  
Omi: "Suck, so let's move on to the next chapter!"  
  
Actually, summer's nearly over. And as you all probably know,   
you know what that means...BACK TO SCHOOL! (Sigh.) Which means I   
probably won't be kicking these chapters out as fast as I have been.  
  
Schuldich: "You call that fast?"  
  
So, what did ya think?  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  



	5. Another Night of Tomorrow

  
  
  
  
**  
In_Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **All names, characters, etc., all belong to Koyasu Takehito &   
Project Weiz.  
  
**Warnings: **Same as before. Yaoi (m/m pairings). If you don't like it, then   
leave. If it's against your religion or the thought of two guys kissing sickens   
you go away. Don't even bother reading any further. This is my first   
attempt at a yaoi and flamers will not be tolerated. But for all you other good   
folks, come on in, into Na-chan's little house of pure madness! Other things   
which I've changed or added was due to the fact that this is an AU, taking   
part in an alternate universe and thereby does not necessarily have to   
follow the same conventional rules of the series. Oh yeah, and OCC-iness!   
At first I tried making them sound like the characters, but then it wouldn't be   
as fun, ne? There's also a bit of a language issue here. Apparently their   
mothers' didn't wash their mouths out with soap when they cursed.  
  
^_^;  
  
That's okay, heee! Neither did mine!  
  
**Chapter 5  
Another Night of Tomorrow**  
  
"What was that?" Omi asked shifting his position in the small bed. It was a   
strange feeling that waked him. Familiar, yet horribly saddening. He got up,   
already dressed for the morning shift and headed out. Something was   
wrong. He glanced up before leaving, the potted freesia silhouetted black   
against the pale moonlight. He sighed, quietly closing the door as he left.  
  
"...eve that he said that?"  
  
_What the hell... _Omi thought deciding to sneak up behind the two keepers.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But who--"  
  
_tap! tap!_  
  
He froze before entering, his back pressed against the hard wall.  
  
"Visitors?" Omi stole a long glance, Ken looking down at his wrist. "At this   
late hour?"  
  
Yoji nodded, moving to one side of the door.  
  
"Hello?" Ken asked pulling up the sliding door of the Koneko, almost going   
white as he did. Omi gasped, almost forgetting to keep quiet. Yoji moved,   
producing a thin wire at hand, pulling it taught around the throat of the   
other, dragging him silently inside. Ken sighed, sliding the door back down   
into place. Yoji looked down at the other, tightening the thin wire as he did.  
  
Nagi gasped, dangling helplessly in the other's hold, nearly about choking   
as he did._ Omi... _he thought silently, the other's name a mere whisper, the   
sharp thread cutting into his skin.  
  
"It looks good." Yoji said watching the blue shade as it flooded its way   
onto the other's face.  
  
"You shouldn't do that."  
  
"Aya..." he trailed off, the Weiss leader stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"Let him go." He said moving out into full view, approaching the two   
Weiss.  
  
"Fine," the blond said letting go of the captive, letting him drop breathless   
to the floor.  
  
Aya knelt down, gently picking up Naoe. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
The other exhaled, eyes closed in defeat. "I know."  
  
Aya turned, walking past the far corner, walking past the last Weiss.   
"Don't." He whispered. Omi blinked, looking down in surprise, silver darts   
in his hands.  
  
"Omi!"  
  
The darts flew from his fingers.  
  
"Omi!" Ken screamed wrapping his arms tightly around Tsukiyono. "What   
the hell are you doing?"  
  
_Omi... _Nagi thought letting himself be carried away by Fujimiya. _It will be   
all right_.  
  
"No!" Omi hollered fighting his way past Hidaka.  
  
"It's all right." Nagi said, the Weiss leader setting him down lightly on his   
feet. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sünde..."  
  
"What do you want?" Schuldich entered the same office as before, the   
dark-haired man's back to him, looking out to the open window.  
  
Crawford smiled, his hard features highlighted in the dying rays of sunlight.   
"Do you want to know why I did it?"  
  
Schuldich frowned, locking a cold glare at the other. What was he  
  
"Thinking..." the other finished, receiving the same cold-hearted stare from   
the other. He grinned, adjusting the silver frame of his glasses. "I know   
more about you than you know."  
  
Schuldich growled, gritting one side of his mouth. Brad moved in, slipping   
one arm suggestively around his stiff waist. "I can make your life heaven,"   
he said fingers trailing further down past his waist. "Or," he offered   
clenching roughly at his side, squeezing the flesh harder. "I can make your   
life hell. Sünde..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
**Author's Note: **Ya! Got this thing out before school started! (Groans.)   
School? Where did the summer go? Between work and all it just seemed to   
fly by. Well, (looks at Chapter 5 again) don't know exactly how it turned   
out. Was half asleep when I started. So how was it?  
  
Omi: "Hey, Farf!"  
  
Farfie: (Looks menacingly at Tsukiyono.)  
  
Omi: "Ummm, she didn't mention you even once, did ya know that?"  
  
Farfie: (Stabs Na-chan.) "It hurts God."  
  
Na-chan: "ow. That's not the only one..."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  



	6. What if You Can't

  
  
  
  
**  
In_Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **All names, characters, etc., all belong to Koyasu Takehito &   
Project Weiz.  
  
**Warnings: **Same as before. Yaoi (m/m pairings). If you don't like it, then   
leave. If it's against your religion or the thought of two guys kissing sickens   
you go away. Don't even bother reading any further. This is my first   
attempt at a yaoi and flamers will not be tolerated. But for all you other good   
folks, come on in, into Na-chan's little house of pure madness! Other things   
which I've changed or added was due to the fact that this is an AU, taking   
part in an alternate universe and thereby does not necessarily have to   
follow the same conventional rules of the series. Oh yeah, and OCC-iness!   
At first I tried making them sound like the characters, but then it wouldn't be   
as fun, ne? There's also a bit of a language issue here. Apparently their   
mothers' didn't wash their mouths out with soap when they cursed.  
  
^_^;  
  
That's okay, heee! Neither did mine!  
  
**Chapter 6  
What if You Can't**  
  
"What are we going to do with him?"  
  
"He knows about them..." A voice answered.  
  
Abyssinian. Nagi cringed, feeling a part of him sink further down deeper   
into despair. Voices echoed through the thin walls, past the closed doors.   
Nagi sighed, awaiting whatever decision they came to.  
  
"No," a voice rose, shrill and high pitched in its defiance. "We're not like   
that. We can't--"  
  
The door opened. Nagi blinked, nearly blinded by the white brilliance.  
  
"Aya..." the voice said rising louder. "What are you doing? Aya!"  
  
Aya looked down at Naoe, the other sitting calmly on the wooden chair,   
head bent slightly to one side, avoiding the intense gaze of the other.  
  
"Aya, stop!" Omi shrieked cutting between him and the telekinetic. And   
fell, the other shoving him fiercely over backwards, upon the two Weiss.  
  
"It can't stay like this forever." Aya put looking down over at Naoe. Nagi   
kept his head bowed, eyes closed, hands tied firmly behind his back,   
awaiting whatever move they made next.  
  
"Tell us something." Ken offered, Aya kneeling down face-to-face in front   
of the other. Nagi turned meeting a gaze of deep brown.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Nagi..." Omi whispered gazing softly at the young assassin.  
  
From the side Yohji nodded in silent agreement with Hidaka. "You shouldn't   
stay here," he said wrapping an arm around Tsukiyono, leading him   
steadily away from the scene.  
  
"Yeah," Ken encouraged pushing them out a bit faster. "Come on. You...  
probably shouldn't see this."  
  
"No!" Omi protested unable to get free. "Ken! Damn you! Yohji!"  
  
The door closed, Omi's screams fading into silence. Nagi flinched,   
backhanded, knocked swiftly off of the small chair, biting his lower lip as he   
fell.  
  
"Where is he?" Aya asked towering over the fallen other. "Where's   
Takatori?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't fuck with me." Nagi yelped, his face stinging, a red trail making its   
way down his bruised cheek. Aya stared, practically even glaring as he   
rubbed the sore spot. "Nagi." Aya sighed, drawing forth the hidden katana,   
resting it inches below Nagi's throat. He leaned closer, the hard metal   
pressed against him even closer, sweet blood running its way down. He   
bent down. Nagi froze, a warm tingling sensation enveloping itself around   
the wound, a light suction at his thin neck. "I'm sorry." His tongue lapped at   
the blood, causing Nagi to softly moan in protest. And bit down, elliciting a   
sharp gasp from the other.  
  
His hands clutched Nagi's side, roaming down hastily to work at his pants,   
sliding them down past the thin waist. Nagi shivered, clinging firmly onto   
Fujimiya, one hand stroking Naoe. "Aya..."  
  
---  
  
Hot water pounded the hard floor, steam thickly staining thin walls, quickly   
adhering to the damp surface. Schuldich turned, towel draped around his   
broad shoulders. The Irishman. He sat, legs dangling off from the sill,   
chuckling a bit slightly. He'd been watching for some time, he assumed, the   
other silently watching him shower. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
**Author's Note: **(looks at reviews) Thankes minna-san! I just love reviews!   
Gomen Enna Namo, it kinda was a little confusing. It's just so hard to write   
as fast as my mind thinks up these thoughts. I picture everything   
happening and write "he", forgetting that there are 5 he's in the room. v_v;  
  
Maybe I should just change the script.  
  
Omi: "No! Don't do that!"  
  
It's just not yaoi.  
  
Omi: "Nani?"  
  
More like bishounen ai.  
  
Omi: "...wait..." (reads chapter over) "I love that last part!"  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  



	7. It's What You Want

**In_Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **Not mine, ne? (Goes off and starts crying)  
  
**Warnings: **(Looks around for file.) Okay, I think this entire chapter will suck. Why? Because I had everything perfect. Why? Because my fucking computer decided to up and erase the whole thing! Which means it sucks so I basically have to retype the whole thing! It must really like those Schwarz boys! Nagi... *giggles* I tried to get him raped in this chap.  
  
Nagi: (Hides deleted file) "Serves you right! Raping me you ARE bad."  
  
**Chapter 7  
It's What You Want**  
  
"Nagi." Omi whispered, listening, the other's soft moans becoming panicked, the slightest sign of a struggle.  
  
"Yo." The door opened, Yoji stepping into darkness, flicking on the white switch. "Omi... What are you doing?" He asked both lens gleaming silver. Omi sat there, stunned on the small bed, shielding his damp eyes from the brilliance. "Omi..." he said dropping right down next to him, alongside the chibi on the made bed, gently wiping away a small tear.  
  
"W-What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing." Yoji sighed staring off into the distance, looking at nothing. "You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Na..." Omi froze, uncertain whether or not the other noticed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Omi." Yoji said kneeling down close to the other, placing an index finger below Omi's mouth. "Sometimes you have to do things that you normally wouldn't..."  
  
"Yoji?" He asked looking down all confused at the blond.  
  
Yoji looked off, caught up in memory.  
  
"Abunai!" Kudou yelled suddenly breaking the silence, quickly thrusting the small pillow.  
  
"Yoji!" Omi growled catching the hurled object.  
  
"Wow." The other exclaimed glancing over his left shoulder, the large digits of the alarm crimson. "Better get some sleep," the older boy said springing lightly to his feet, trying his best to make his way towards the far door. And stumbled, tripping, falling out into the hallway. "Damn you! This place is a goddamned mess! GOD!" He wailed knocking something over loudly in the process. "What the hell am I living with? Pigs?!"  
  
---  
  
Nagi twisted, writhing weakly under Aya, breaths coming out in short gasps.  
  
Aya growled, catching hold of both wrists, pinning them down against Nagi's sides. He smiled, looking down admiring the boy. He was beautiful, pale skin shining almost silver in the moonlight. He could end it in an instant... Aya grinned, clutching Naoe, bringing the other towards him, leaning close into the tight opening. He could rip him apart... But he didn't...  
  
"Omi..." Nagi whispered looking solemnly past the redhead.  
  
"Nagi." The Weiss sighed, whispering something soft into his ear. Nagi trembled, the warmth tickling his neck, sending shivers down to his spine.  
  
Aya bent closer, straddling Naoe. Nagi cringed, shutting both eyes. Aya began, beginning to pump slowly in and out of the tight body. "Don't leave..." Nagi moaned, struggling against Aya, against whims of his body. "If not for me, then Omi..."  
  
Nagi shuddered, his body reacting as if on a will of its own as Aya painstakingly increased his slow rhythm, slamming in deep. Nagi gasped, a single tear shining, trailing its way down his face. Aya screamed, thrusting one final time Naoe, his hot seed spilling into the other. Nagi trembled, exhaling. He shuddered, collapsing. So much pain. Aya detached, looking upon the other. So innocent, just like Omi. It was almost too hard to believe, that he was Schwarz. He bent down, caressing the body. His hands wandered, roaming their way across Nagi's chest, feeling the slight rise and fall as he breathed. Aya's hands trailed down Nagi's side, the thin waist perfect, the other moaning, shifting in response.  
  
"Omi..."  
  
He continued, working his way further. No, he thought, mentally scolding himself. It wasn't right. He wasn't like them. He rose, cradling the light figure, bringing him over to the clean bed. Nagi sighed, snuggling close to the other. Aya knelt laying him down, tucking him carefully under the white sheets, kissing him gently on his forehead.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
**Author's Note: **(Ahem. Reads chapter.) Em...maybe it wasn't so bad after all. And I haven't said owari...yet. Actually, this version of this particular chapter came out a lot better.  
  
Omi: *giggles* "You just like screwing Nagi!"  
  
Yep! ^_^; Opps...wasn't supposed to say that, was I?  
  
So, how was it? Was it what you wanted?  
  
Nagi: (Gets up to erase file...)  
  
Iiiiiieeeee! Bitch! Damn you! I worked very hard on this thing and then it got erased and then got it back again, retyping the whole thing. From memory! *glomps Nagi* Do you really think I'd let you do that? (After just getting it back?) In fact, I'm just gonna go and go and post it.  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  



	8. It's that You Don't

**In_Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **Not mine, ne? (Goes off and starts crying)  
  
**Warnings: **Aw, do I hafta?  
  
Yoji: "Yes. You do." (Starts mumbling) "Or else they might start to kick and scream."  
  
Schuldich: "Hey." (Gags Yoji-kun) "You know, it's what you want."  
  
Fine. For all of you who like reading this kinda shit please and by all means continue. Those of you who however *cough* don't, leave. I'm only going to say this once. Mayhaps there will be yaoi. Perhaps not. But it's just nice knowing that it's there. That's it. Oh! And review. (Looks around) What? Was it that bad? And now, onto the fic!  
  
**Chapter 8  
It's that You Don't**  
  
Omi shivered as he crept down to the basement, a place where he knew to find Nagi. Since captured he hadn't once seen Naoe, the other not confined, yet remained for whatever reason below. "Nagi..." he said voice clumsy, shaking, his eyes falling upon Nagi. The boy's body laid sprawled down across sideways, lying ravaged amid shadows. His body tainted, touched with the slightest shade of velvet, the faintest sign of bruising. "Nagi!" He cried rushing, hurrying down the black stairs, winding his way quickly down the short plight. The entire time Nagi froze. Still. Not moving. "Nagi," he cooed, gently wrapping his arms around the other, shaking him slightly awake.  
  
Nagi moaned, eyes fluttering lightly open.  
  
"Nagi," he repeated, slowly drawing the other down, into soft embrace. "Who did this to you? Nagi!"  
  
Nagi struggled, trying as if to weakly fight back, trying as if to escape.  
  
"Hello, kitten."  
  
Eyes widened. Nagi gasped, clinging a bit tighter to Omi.  
  
"Hey," the German accented withdrawing out from darkness, looming menacingly over Tsukiyono, a huge grin pasted across his face. He looked down at the two, eyes boring down past Omi, staring hungrily down at Nagi, maliciously revealling, giving away of just what he had planned and in store. His gaze beheld Naoe, unable to break free. And turned, eyes falling upon Omi. "Is this your new fuck toy?" He sneered, tearing the startled Weiss up away by the collar. _Did he hurt you, koi?_ "No." Nagi answered avoiding both gazes.  
  
"Good." Schuldich chuckled, amused with the other. "Then you won't mind if I play with the kitten." He squeezed Omi's neck, moving his free hand down to caress, producing a strangled yelp from the other. Omi flushed and though he tried to prevent it, he gasped on to continue, his body reacting in time with the German.  
  
"Na...gh...i..." Omi whispered, voiced choked, crying. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, his eyes red, swollen.  
  
"Stop it." Nagi said moving between them, brushing against the heavy chest, sliding between him and Omi. "I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"Fine with me." Schuldich grinned, whipping his arm freely around Nagi, roughly grasping the other, forcefully hugging the boy closer, his hard member penetrating, pressing against Nagi. Nagi winced, moaning slightly in sharp protest, shutting both eyes in disgust.  
  
"...bastard..." he heard muttered, followed by a low voice in German, eyes narrowing on Omi.  
  
_Om-- _Nagi started, thinking out loud to the other. Nagi flinched, yelping out suddenly as his head was thrown back, left staring up at Schuldich.  
  
_Don't, koi. _Schuldich thought grabbing a good portion of Nagi's hair. The German paused, grin fading. The grip loosened, bringing about the loaded piece, resting the black barrel against Nagi's temple. _Let's see the kitten act, ne? Let's see how much he loves you. _Schuldich turned, clenching hard the trigger. The sound echoed, ringing out loudly.  
  
"Nagi!"  
  
Nagi fell, dangling against Schuldich. The German turned, dragging with him Nagi. Nagi stared, lifting his gaze up once to make contact, his eyes looking desperately at Omi.  
  
"Now," the redhead said tracing the delicate telekinetic's frail jawline, feeling Nagi shudder beneath. He stared hard at Omi, the other really not looking at him at all, his gaze wandering ever so often down to Naoe. "You wouldn't want anyone to die, ne?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nagi," he motioned down to the small form collapsed in his arms. "I see. Omi. You don't really care for him do you? Not a cared in the world."  
  
"Nagi?" His voice faltered, his gaze fixating on the German.  
  
"It must be nice being Weiss," he said flatly, focusing both eyes on Omi, both eyes accusing. "You have no problem killing millions. The innocent. The guilty. Night after night. And you have no problem raping Nagi. But as soon as his own comes back to reclaim him you go through all hell in so far as to not let him return. Or have you not noticed?"  
  
"Noticed? What the fuck are you saying?"  
  
"That Nagi wants to come back." Schuldich pounced, leaping up towards the open door, pausing a bit briefly at the door. "Here," he hissed nastily, withdrawing and then flicking something at Omi.  
  
Omi caught the small card, white with black characters on it. _Strange... _Omi thought recognizing not a single one of the letters. "What the hell's this?"  
  
"That." Omi looked down at the writing, a twisted jumble of black figures. "Is where you'll eventually find Nagi."  
  
**Author's Note: **Yeah! Just got Kingdom Hearts. Anyone got? At first I liked it. The game was easy but then I got and STILL AM on the Tarzan level. Fuck this. I can't swing from one vine to another. Go ahead and try it, but my guy keeps falling, never able to catch the next vine. v_v; On a lighter note, here's another chapter finished! Actually I wanted it to be longer, but I also want to get past those damned vines. (Stomps on bad vines)  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  



	9. Don't You Want to

**In_Deep  
  
Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
  
**Warnings: **What the fuck's wrong with this thing? Still can't fucking get past the damn level. (Calms down) Actually, I actually got a bit further in the game. Yeah. Right before I then fucked up and then fell. And have to start all over again. Ladies and gentlemen, the most crappiest game ever... Kingdom Hearts. Gomen for all of those who actually like this game. Well, at least there's X!! I love this series! Let me be the first to tell you that I like a whole lot of series but that X is the one and only one that I LOVE!!  
  
Omi: "Woo! This is so awesome!"  
  
(Looks over Omi's shoulder) "What're you playing?"  
  
Omi: "Kingdom Hearts." (Jabs Na-chan) "The warning!"  
  
Tch. Fine. Yaoi. PWP. More schuschu rape going on? (Crawford licking lips wistful) I'm depressed minna-san. No one's reviewing my fics, ne?  
  
Omi: "Heeelllooo..." (Looks around. Hears a pin drop) "I think you scared them away."  
  
Schuldich: "Who, me?"  
  
Omi: "No. I meant the one who actually wrote the chapter."  
  
Schuldich: (Takes a big bow)  
  
  
Dedicated to Jade Green  
  
  
**Chapter 9  
Don't You Want to**  
  
_Why?_  
  
Omi looked down at the paper. What the hell was this? He blinked, raising his gaze up at Schuldich. _Come with us, kitten... _The other sneered, glaring down at Omi, disappearing through the door.  
  
_Why did you do that?_  
  
"Omi!" A voice called. Omi blinked, staring blankly up at the monitor. How many days had passed? One? Two? "Omi!" Ken cried fiercely shaking the boy awake. He moaned, pushing away Hidaka.  
  
Sender: Unknown  
  
"It's all right." He said smiling weakly at the other. Ken nodded, his eyes softening. And then stared off at nothing.  
  
"Omi we're worried."  
  
Subject: ai shiteru  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"About you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
_Because..._  
  
Ken chuckled, forcing himself to. "We're here for you, Omi." The other blinked, eyes gazing in deep Ken's eyes. "We have then and always will be."  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"Hey," he said peering over the small shoulder. "What're you doing?"  
  
Open?  
  
"It's nothing," Omi replied flicking off the monitor. "It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Does it really?" Ken asked deciding to leave Omi to his own vices. "Just remember we're here."  
  
Ken left, the silence consuming the small room. Omi began, flicking back on the monitor, the words flashing back onto the bright screen.  
  
Sender: Unknown  
Subject: ai shiteru  
Open?  
  
_Na-chan! _He clicked once, opening the message. It didn't matter how it was here, how he had found him. None of it mattered.  
  
Sender: Unknown  
  
"Omi." The boy said his form shadowed heavily in the background, the image beginning to fade slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for involving you, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess." The figure shifted, the screen darkening. "That night when we met..." Nagi stiffened concentrating his gaze down. "I never told you that..." he paused, the screen fading. "...ai shi..t..e.r..u..."  
  
===  
  
"How long?" Nagi asked sitting calmly on the bed, staring down at his hands. "How long do you plan making this life hell?"  
  
"Always." Schuldich muttered his lips tickling the boy's neck. "Don't worry," he whispered, taking Nagi's hand in his own. "I'll get him soon."  
  
"Don't."  
  
The other turned, red hair overlapping, covering one side of his face. "Don't you want to see him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I..."  
  
"...don't hurt Omi..."  
  
"Schuldich." A low voice said interrupting, entering the dark room. Before him black shadows drenching the small room, making it seem even smaller. His eyes narrowed, going from the German to Nagi and back again. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Schuldich smirked beaming devilishly at the American. "I could ask you the same thing, Brad." He put sifting his hands through Nagi's hair. He looked down at Nagi, the younger resting against his body. _Nagi... _He laid motionless. Lifeless it seemed. The telekinetic silent, not moving. He sighed, tucking the boy into the bed, sheets wrapped around his body. "What do you want?" He purred his hands lingering, tracing small circles on the skin.  
  
Crawford snickered, catching the hand. "You...already know what I want."  
  
Schuldich veered, pushing himself right in Crawford's face, glaring straight at the other. "Fine. Just make it quick." He said storming out, leaving.  
  
TBC?  
  
**Author's Note: **I'm so bad! Even gots in another pairing! Bad Crawfish! (smacks Brad with wet fish) Hn? (looks down at fish) So what the hell happened? Originally Omi was remembering how Schuldich left him. Then I put in the dialogue between Omi and Nagi from the first chapter along with the message on his computer which was asking him if he wanted to open it. Okayes, I'm really thinking of writing an X fic. I don't care. X is like my baby. No matter how many times you tell me, I still think it's perfect. I just hope I can write something as good like the infamous trio CLAMP. Hee, *watches X[ONE]* I just love Kamui. And not just Kamui. I like how well they act: Mr. Aoki, Yuto, Arashi, ooh there's just too many to name. So that's what I'm gonna do. And I might continue this one here too if there's feedback. Lot's more of feedback.  
  
Farfie: "It hurts God."  
  
Omi: "Will you cut that out?"  
  



End file.
